


Enough Is Enough

by Kemis



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemis/pseuds/Kemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOLDIER does not equal to secretary. Now, if only the higher ups would get that simple fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Is Enough

A polite knock on the door. It was fairly useless considering the amount of noise Zack had been making outside in the hallway on his way to his office, Sephiroth mused.

"Come in." He even made the effort to nudge the pile of reports in front of him to the side so he wouldn't be completely hidden.

Zack poked his head in, making sure the coast was clear. "General Sephiroth, sir. I'm heading to dinner with private Strife." His smile was brighter than the neon lights of his office. "Would you like to join us?"

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head. "As you can see, Zack, I'm almost literally buried in paperwork at the moment. I'll be working late."

"A coffee in my room later, then?"

Sephiroth just raised his eyebrow at him, the what-part-of-working-late-did-you-miss unspoken but still very loud.

"Okay, okay, I get it, no need to take out the hairy eye on my account." Zack threw his hands up. "Try to swing by my room later anyway, we haven't seen each other in ages."

Sephiroth didn't say anything. No point in lying.

Someone knocked on the door. "General, Zack?" It was Cloud.

Zack sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow, then. Bye." He turned and walked out, the door closing muffling Cloud's soft inquiry about him.

Sephiroth focused back on his report, successfully fighting down the urge to bang his head on his desk.

///

Truth was, Sephiroth wasn't the only one neck-deep into paperwork.

Thanks to Shinra's lack of a procedure for managing paperwork in case of absence of the designed person, reports needing his signature had piled up every time he took a mission. As a result, now that the Wutai War was officially over, he had so many overdue papers clogged up it would take him months to process.

Most First Class were almost as bad off as he was, depending on their rank - Zack, being newly promoted, had finished his own share of reports in a couple of days, the lucky devil. On the whole, they had gone straight from plowing through enemies and elements to riding a desk. How sad.

Angeal had secretly confided he had reoccurring nightmares of turning into a secretary, complete with blond curls, long red-painted nails and Kansel's number – the unofficial SOLDIER gossiper – on speed dial on his PHS.

Sephiroth couldn't fault him for that. Last night he had dreamt of Wutanese ninjas ambushing him with a new summon, Deskjokey the Paperwork Demon. Being smothered to death by urgent reports had him waking up in a cold sweat.

The situation couldn't be allowed to go on, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn't even start off a new war, because the Planet was all under Shinra's control already. Short of murdering President Shinra and taking over the company, they had to bear with the paperwork. And murder was looking more and more appealing at every night he staggered back to his room.

///

Yet another late night at the office. Sephiroth didn't even stopped to check the time when he finally made it back to his room. He didn't bother with getting undressed, simply toeing off his boots and shrugging off his coat before half-crawling to his bed. Only to find it already occupied. "Zack?"

"Seph? 'sdat you?" The boy stirred, half-turning away from Cloud to blink sleepily at him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Haven't seen you in a week. I was starting to worry you were cheating on us with the paperwork." Zack rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "What time is it? I thought we could wait for you here, but it was late and we fell asleep."

"How did you get the code to my room? No, never mind. I don't want to know." Sephiroth sighed wearily. "I'm too tired for this. Scoot over."

Zack shifted to make room for him, and as soon as he was laying down he wrapped himself around his lover.

"So, _are_ you cheating on us with your paperwork?" Zack asked after few minutes, nuzzling at his shoulder.

Sephiroth didn't answer. He was already out like a light.

///

"Sephiroth, are you in?" Lazard looked around from the door, not quite coming in.

"Of course. Where else could I be?"

"Oh. Forgive me, General, I didn't see you behind the stacks of reports." He moved after a moment, walking closer to the desk to inspect the piles of papers. "I could almost swear it's higher than the last time I was here."

"It is. By one point nine inches."

Lazard pushed the glasses higher on his nose, the tilt of his head giving away his amusement. "Are you actually measuring it?"

Sephiroth briefly consider mentioning his suspicions of more papers that weren't his own being secretly added to his pile, but settled for glaring at him. "What reason brought you here in person, Lazard?"

"More work, I'm afraid." The blond lifted the folders in his hand. "I need you to check out and sign these reports before I can forward them."

_Crack._ Sephiroth looked down, realizing he had broken his pen clean in half. The blond was fussing again with his glasses, but the General clearly saw the smirk he was trying to hide.

"You know, Captain Fair stopped by my office not too long ago," Lazard mentioned, putting the reports in front of Sephiroth, on top of the one he was currently reading.

"Really." Sephiroth threw the pen in the bin, looking in his drawer for a tissue to clean the ink off his glove before it stained the leather. That had been his favorite pen, damn it.

"Yes." Lazard picked the tissues from behind the reports that had been hiding them and helpfully offered them to the General. "He was very displeased with me at the current SOLDIER situation."

"Ah. I see." He took the tissues, sending Lazard a half-annoyed, half-tired glare, quickly wiping his gloves clean. "And what did he have to say?"

"A very colorful protest." He pushed a blond lock of hair behind his ear, a tiny smirk curling his lips. "I believe his exact words were 'they're freaking warriors, not a bunch of secretaries'."

Sephiroth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really needed to have a word with Zack. Soon. Maybe when he had hit the halfway mark on the current pile of reports. "Don't you have anything better to do, Lazard?" He asked with barely concealed irritation, looking for another pen. "A stack of papers of your own to go back to?"

"I'm hurt, Sephiroth. You've all been calling me anal-retentive behind my back for Gaia-knows how long, do you really think I would have fallen behind that much with my work?" Lazard shook his head, that damn smirk still present. "No, my desk is perfectly clear, so I thought I would take few minutes to come and check the merits of Fair's claims."

Sephiroth, still shuffling through the papers for something to write with, grumbled something impolite about blonds under his breath. Lazard pretended not to hear.

"From what I can see, he was quite right." The executive turned around to inspect the office, and the folders stacked on every flat surface. It would take about a month and three weeks to finish those, he calculated mentally. And that was not considering the new papers that were continually added on the pile.

"I'm feeling generous today," the blond declared as he walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "I'll buy you a new pen." With that he quickly ducked out of the office, closing the door behind himself. A crack and a muffled curse told him that another office supply had followed the pen into the bin.

Lazard went back to his office, a smirk on his mouth. They could crush a car and shoot a coin from a thousand feet away, those SOLDIERs, but drag them behind a desk and they flailed just like a rookie secretary. It was so satisfying drag them on _his_ ground and beat them, even if the scorch marks on the walls from Fire spells and burning papers were a bit annoying. They had tried to make it but they all cracked, in the end. All but the General, who was still holding on. But he knew it was just a matter of time. He gave Sephiroth another week before he snapped too, two at most. Then he would place a request with Human Resources for more secretaries. Maybe.

///

If he wasn't sure it was impossible, he would swear the piles of reports bred overnight. Maybe Hojo had worked out some weird kind of mutant paper able to reproduce?

He had the Deskjokey dream again. Only this time the summon had Lazard's face, and he was armed with a just pen instead of his Masamune to fight off the sky-high stacks of papers.

If Zack – who had managed to sneak himself and Cloud in again despite his changing the code of his door – remembered his bolting up with a gasp and then snuggling closer, he was kind enough not to mention it.

///

"You have to stop pulling all these late nights," Zack said. "You look like hell."

He had slept six hours in the past four days, and had been basically surviving on coffee for nearly as long. "I'm aware of it."

Cloud shuffled his feet for a moment, and then stepped up to his desk. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought you something." He put a paper bag on top of a stack of folders, before hastily moving back, as if afraid of disturbing the papers.

Sephiroth peered at the content of the bag. A can of soda, chicken sandwiches, an apple and cinnamon rolls. The sight and smell of solid, non-caffeine infused food was almost enough to make him purr. "Thank you." He even managed to sum up a tired smile.

"How come I haven't seen your name on the roster for this week?" Zack went on. "Have you been turning down missions in favor of paper-pushing?"

The only thing that stopped Sephiroth from growling was the bite of chicken sandwich he was chewing. "Heiddeger took me off active duty, together with all the First Class that haven't turned in all of their paperwork. An incentive to get our work done faster."

"What? That _bastard_!"

"Don't bother. The idea has Lazard written all over it." He took another bite of sandwich, and made a mental note to track Cloud down later and kiss him breathless to show his thankfulness.

"Why don't you just tell them to fuck off? You're the damn General!"

"Zack, calm down! He doesn't need more stress." The blond hissed, tugging sharply on Zack's belt to make him back down. "Can't you request a secretary to be temporarily assigned to your office, sir?"

"I am _not_ going to break down and ask for help. They're just waiting for me to snap, don't you see?" Sephiroth said with a growl. "I refuse to admit defeat to _paperwork_."

This time not even Cloud could manage to keep Zack quiet. "All I know is that I've seen you a grand total of five times in the past three weeks. Cloud has been worrying himself sick and I'm just a step behind. I don't even want to remember how long it was since I even just kissed you!" Zack snarled right back. "To hell with your pride, if you don't want to solve this situation, then I will find a way!"

The boy grabbed Cloud, whirled around on his heels and left the office slamming the door, dragging the private with him. Sephiroth sighed. At least the slam hadn't made the stacks of papers topple over.

///

They were starting to develop a code, when SOLDIERs passed each other late at night crawling back to their rooms. A grunt and a arm twitching for a salute, a groan for yes, a grimace for no, a longer groan and a head shake for "Did your day suck as much as mine did?".

It was the first time Sephiroth caught the faint growl and hands twisting that Angeal made when he passed him on the elevator, but he was fairly sure the meaning of that was something along the lines of "I want to make a pyre of paperwork and burn President Shinra and all the other executives on it as I spit on the fire and dance madly around it chanting 'Death to the paperwork!'".

Sephiroth could empathize.

///

Sephiroth walked into his office that morning to find Zack busily amassing all the piles of folders in the middle of the room.

"Zack! What the hell are you doing with my papers?"

"One word, Seph," Zack said, adding another stack, "Fire2."

"What? No!" He hurried over, putting himself between Zack and the papers. "Are you crazy? That would just mean I'd have to fill out even more forms to request copies of the ones you destroyed!"

"Then I'll just have to burn _those_ too!"

"That's it!" Sephiroth took a deep breath to calm down. "You are forbidden to set foot in my office unless summoned. And that is an _order_, Captain."

Zack growled. "Yes, _sir_." He dropped the papers on the floor and stormed out.

///

He had checked how where his chances of working around Heiddeger's ban. Apparently the only cases he was allowed to take a mission was if a) Wutai rebelled, b) another war broke out or c) terrorists attacked the reactors or the Shinra Tower.

Where the hell were ninjas and AVALANCHE when he needed them!

///

Sephiroth was woken from his impromptu nap over the Weapon Department's study of a new line of medium-range firearms by the sound of the door of his office being opened. He peered up from over the stack of reports to see Zack and Cloud silently coming in. Shiva, how long had he slept? A quick look at the clock on his computer told him he had napped for almost an hour, and it was well past curfew. At least his headache was not as bad now.

He rubbed his face groggily, and finally remembered that Zack, who was calmly waiting beside his desk, was very much not supposed to be there.

"My order from three days ago about your presence in my office is still standing, Captain Fair." He was tired and his head felt like it had been stepped on by Kjata, but he still managed to muster up a glare.

Zack's grin was the one that said I-have-mayhem-mapped-out-just-for-you. "I'm disobeying, sir."

"You have ten seconds to leave before I personally throw you out," Sephiroth informed him flatly, going back to the Weapon Department study.

Or at least tried to, as he was prevented by a flushed Cloud sitting on top of it on his desk. "I'm really sorry, but it's the only way to make you listen."

"What-" He saw the gleam of materia being activated from behind his back. He tried to dodge, but it was too late. He felt the Sleep creep on him and tried to fight it off, but he was too tired in the first place, and in the end succumbed to darkness.

When he woke again he was still in his office, and both of his lovers were still there, talking quietly among themselves. He tried to reach out – he _was_ going to wring Zack's neck this time – but he realized his hands were tied behind the back of his chair.

"Welcome back among the living," Zack greeted him with a grin, leaning against his desk.

"This joke has gone too far," he snarled. "This is insubordination, Captain Fair. Release me this instant, or I'll have you tossed in the brig as soon as I get free."

"Oh, calm down, Seph. Those are SOLDIER-proof handcuffs, by the way. Not that they're able to hold you for long, but it's enough to buy us some time." Zack sighed, and moved to sit in his lap. "But I agree, this has gone too far. Do you see what we had to do just to have a talk with you?"

"You knew from the start that I'm a General, and if you can't handle the fact I have duties that-" Zack's gloved fingers covered his lips, hushing him.

"Sephiroth, you know as well as we do that this isn't about work." Zack sighed, exasperated, and motioned at the office with a wide gesture. "Look around. The amount of papers that need processing is staggering. You don't want an aide or a secretary to help you? Fine, be that way. But do you really think that stopping every time until well in the night to work is going to make much of a difference at this point?"

Sephiroth set his jaw. "It's my job."

"No, it's you being stubborn to the point of hurting yourself over it." Zack pushed himself back, standing up and pacing around his chair. "You don't want to admit this is more than you can chew on your own."

He ignored him, flexing his arms to break the handcuffs, but the damn things held. He turned instead to the blond. "Private Strife. Release me."

The blond looked clearly torn for a moment, and then shook his head slowly. "I think I'm with Zack on this one." He looked at him through his lashes, biting his lip. "You... haven't been taking care of yourself properly, lately. Sir."

"Exactly! Never mind getting laid, you haven't been sleeping and barely eating. You're working yourself into a sorry state, and it's our duty as your lovers to save you from yourself." Zack stopped behind his chair. "So, we've decided to take a leaf out of Heiddeger's book and give you an incentive of sorts."

He could _hear_ the dangerous grin in his voice, and it was enough to send alarms ringing in the back of his mind. A gloved hand slipped under his chin, tilting his head back to meet Zack's eyes. "A friendly reminder of what exactly you're choosing paperwork over."

Sephiroth frowned. "I had told you clearly that office sex was a very big no."

"And we're disobeying," Zack purred, leaning down to run his tongue over his mouth. "Mostly because, thanks to you, it's so late there's no one around that could walk in on us. And I locked the door anyway."

"Zack--" The rest of his protest was lost when the boy closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a hungry kiss, his other hand running down his chest to make quick work of his harness.

Too quick, Sephiroth noticed after a moment, there were several hands working on his buckles and pushing his coat open. He struggled, buckling up and flexing his arms again, feeling the steel groan and _just_ about to give. And then Zack growled in the back of his throat, biting his lip and he gasped almost silently as a hand stroked him through his leather pants.

"If you struggle like that we could think you don't want us, Seph."

Another hand was running on his torso, knocking away the buckles and tracing his muscles, and while the mouth that was kissing a path down his chest had to be Cloud's, he couldn't tell who the hands belonged to, because both of them were wearing the same leather gloves, the bastards.

"This is ridiculous," Sephiroth bit out, teeth clenched in annoyance but not quite, because in spite of him the touches were starting to feel quite interesting. "Let go of me." He tried to look down to see what was going on, whose hand was touching him, but Zack tightened his grip under his chin slightly, keeping his head firmly leaned back.

"Just sit back and accept what we're giving you," Cloud whispered against his chest, his lips brushing against his nipple as he spoke.

"And no looking away." Zack's eyes were as hungry as his smile, and Sephiroth had to suppress a shiver.

The hand stroking him paused for a moment. Cloud's teeth grazed on his nipple, his pants were being undone, and gloved fingers slipped inside, wrapping themselves around his half-hard cock and drawing it out, rubbing and stroking. Sephiroth shivered, trying to control his breathing as he looked up at Zack.

Zack watched him intently, his purple eyes almost blazing with heat, before looking away, likely meeting Cloud's eyes. It must have been some sort of signal, because he felt them both readjust their positions. Zack didn't let go of his chin, instead shifting so he was draped over him, his left arm slung around his shoulders to keep him pinned to the chair. Cloud's touch left completely for a moment. He heard the soft thud of the boy's knees hitting the ground, then his hands - still gloved - ran over his sides, kneading just a bit, his mouth reappearing a second later on his belly, kissing and licking its way lower.

"We really did miss you, with you so busy, but in the end we decided to make the best of your absence." Zack purred, his gloved fingers rubbing lightly under his chin and down his throat. "So I took the chance to give Spike some _extra training_."

The emphasis on the words, coupled with a lewd lick on his navel from Cloud, left him no doubt about what kind of training they were talking about. Sephiroth bit the inside of his cheek to stifle any sound, but there was no hiding the way his cock jumped.

"It's a pity, we were both hoping you'd be there to give us a _taste_ of your prized skills." Zack nibbled on his ear, his chuckle soft against his skin. "Do you remember the last time you did that?"

Gloved hands took a hold of his hips as Cloud reached his goal, closing his lips around his erection. Yes, Odin, he remembered it very well. It had been just before taking the transport back from their last mission, hidden behind some crates in one of the hangars Junon, with Zack pressed against the wall and his cock down his throat. Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling, panting softly, using all of his control to keep his hips from thrusting into Cloud's mouth. The stubborn part of him wanted to protest the usage of really cheap tactics, to hold in every sound and shiver and show them he was stronger than that, but the part that was ridiculously turned on by his lovers ganging up on him and molesting him in his office chair after over a month of not getting any was growing louder at every passing second. And, fuck, just how much had they practiced to make Cloud that good with his mouth? The tongue twisting around the head of his erection and the hand cupping his testicles finally dragged the first strangled noise out of him.

Zack, who had never liked to be idle, managed to force his coat down his arms enough to bare his shoulders. "You should see how good he looks, Seph, with his mouth full like that. You can't appreciate it fully until you watch him going down on someone else," he said huskily, burying his face against the side of his neck. "His pretty face is all flushed and focused on making it as good as possible for you and I think he's touching himself too, because I don't see one of his hands anymore." Sephiroth closed his eyes against the images, but it was no use, he could still see it clearly behind his lips, and then Cloud _whimpered_, the sound and the vibration shooting right up his spine and he groaned low in his throat. "Maybe we could give the General a nice show next time he's not so busy, Spike, what do you think?"

Sephiroth moaned low in his throat. They were trying to drive him _mad_, he was hanging on with teeth and nails and he wasn't even sure why at this point. Zack was covering his neck and collarbone with nibbles and licks as his fingers found his nipple and pinched, Cloud was sucking on him and he just arched up into the touches, hips thrusting into that wicked mouth, he was so close, he could feel his climax build up.

And then, suddenly all touches, hands and mouths alike, disappeared. His eyes shot open, a noise halfway between a growl and a whimper in his throat, to see Zack smiling beatifically down at him.

"Now, Seph, the choice is yours. We can finish this, and then we'll leave you alone until the paperwork is done with, however long will it take. No sneaking into your room, not dropping by your office, just as you ordered," he said mildly, running his fingers on his throat.

"Or," Cloud went on, and Sephiroth was blocking out the hoarse undertone in his voice and what had caused it, "you can follow us back to Zack's room and its nice, big bed, where I left food, chocolate sauce and another pair of those handcuffs."

Sephiroth was silent for a long moment, then he just pulled, the handcuffs around his wrists giving with a loud metallic crack. Duty and pride battled with his libido briefly before the formers just packed and left for the night.

He looked down at Cloud, who was still kneeling on the ground between his thighs, arousal, anticipation and worry apparent in his expression. "First," he said slowly, burying his fingers into his blond hair, "you will finish what your started, and then we can get going."

Cloud's grin was both relieved and just a bit cheeky. "Yes, _sir_." He had definitely been spending too much time with Zack, but he couldn't quite find the fault in that as the boy went back to demonstrate quite effectively with his mouth just how good said influence had done him.

Sephiroth rested back in his chair with a pleased purr, looking up from the blond head in his lap to meet Zack's eyes. "I will think of suitable punishment for you."

///

The next morning, Lazard got a note from the General via Fair. It read quite simply, "I'm a soldier, processing endless amounts of paperwork is not what I was trained for. Hire a secretary."

Leave it to Sephiroth to appear high and mighty even as he gave in to the inevitable. Which was probably a good thing, since his snapping would have lead to more than just minor fires and ruined desks.

"So, where is he now?" he asked Fair, folding back the note in its envelope with an amused smile.

"49th floor, training room, sir," the boy replied. "With Angeal."

"I see." Lazard leaned back on his chair. "Tell them I'll be contacting Heiddeger about reinstating all SOLDIERs First Class to active duty within next week. Dismissed."

The boy saluted before running off. If the satisfied smirk on his face was anything to go by, Lazard knew who he had to thank for cutting his fun short with the General.

He took in a blank form and an envelope, addressing it to the Human Resources Department. In the end it didn't matter, Lazard decided as he started to fill in a request for more secretaries, this was a ground he would always come out the winner.

Now he only had to sit back and see how long it would take before the first SOLDIERs started to turn up demanding to get rid of the blasted, annoying women and their incessant chatter.


End file.
